


Morning

by fuckingcommissions



Series: Tokyo Mew Mew Commissions [21]
Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Futanari, Nipple Play, Omorashi, Size Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 04:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10983771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingcommissions/pseuds/fuckingcommissions
Summary: Mint wakes up with Zakuro holding her.





	Morning

When Mint woke up one morning, it was to an incessant throbbing in her bladder. She was used to this, and always went for a morning pee, but when she tried to get up, she felt arms around her and remembered that she was sleeping with Zakuro, who held her in an embrace. Her member was still inside Mint, though soft, from their fun the night before, which Mint blushed to remember.

She was still getting used to the fact that she and Zakuro were a couple, and that they were now living together. On top of that, she had to get used to how dominant Zakuro was in the bedroom. It wasn't a bad thing, of course, but she had never been the sort to relinquish control before; though, she supposed if anyone would be able to bring out her submissive side, it would be her idol.

The throbbing in her bladder snapped her back to reality, and she squirmed in desperation, wondering if it would be possible for her to get up without waking up Zakuro. She really had to pee, but she didn't want to disturb her girlfriend over something like that when she seemed to be sleeping so peacefully.

But as she tried to get out of bed, she felt Zakuro growing harder inside of her, longer and thicker. Despite her best attempts not to wake the girl up, she had failed, and Zakuro had grown quite aroused when she had realized what was going on. She murmured into Mint's ear, “You know what you are? You're a naughty little birdie for trying to get out of bed before doing anything to relieve your master's needs.” Her accusations were teasing, as she was not really angry, but there was some seriousness to them in that she expected Mint to take care of her now.

Taking one of Mint's breasts in hand, she reached another hand down, dropping it between Mint's legs so that she could rub at her clit. The heel of her hand dug into Mint's bladder, massaging it, and Zakuro began to thrust into her lightly, applying further pressure to her bladder from within. Mint let out a broken moan, finding this to be both wonderful and absolute torture, and not able to settle on which sensation was more prominent. Her bladder was demanding relief, but now that Zakuro had begun pleasuring her like this, she was craving release of another kind.

Even though it was becoming a struggle to hold on, she managed to keep her bladder from giving in, focusing instead on the pleasure her girlfriend was giving to her. After all, Mint had become quite good at holding in her time with Zakuro, and she used that to her advantage while she was fucked from behind, while her nipple and clit were both toyed with by expert fingers. Crying out desperately for more, she hoped that her orgasm was not far off, hoped that she would soon have the release that she craved even more than that of her bladder.

Zakuro began to thrust into her with more ferocity, though she never let this distract from the skilled way she toyed with Mint's nipple, or the delicate strokes she gave to her clit. She knew exactly what her little birdie liked and exactly what her little birdie needed, and she was always ready to give it to her. Mint was nothing but putty in her hands, and she could feel the girl tensing up as she grew close, and Zakuro knew that if Mint came, that would be all it took to push her over the edge as well.

As Mint came down from her orgasm, she gave a little sigh of relief, glad that she hadn't wet the bed and wouldn't be punished for not being able to hold it, and she quickly got up, struggling to walk toward the bathroom in her current state. Zakuro watched her, admiring the view from behind and loving the sight of her come dripping out of Mint's cunt, before she hopped out of bed and followed her. Since the fullness of her bladder was slowing her down, Zakuro beat Mint to the bathroom and held the door open for her, letting her in.

Finally, Mint was able to sit down on the toilet and relieve herself, letting out a much bigger sigh as she did. With her legs slightly spread, it was easy for Zakuro to aim her stream between them, and they both had their morning pee at the same time. It was little moments of intimacy like this that reminded Mint that all of this was real, that the woman of her dreams was really hers.

“You can shower first,” said Zakuro, when they had both emptied their bladders. She put on a bathrobe. “I'll fix breakfast.”

Going off to the kitchen, she prepared food for the both of them, as well as Mint's favorite sort of breakfast tea. She added an extra special ingredient, thinking of the fun she was going to have with her birdie that day, and put the container of Mint's birth control next to her teacup. She was very grateful that Ryou and Pai were able to come up with something, remembering how terrified Mint had been about the fact that she was not as protected as she believed. Mint had been on birth control to regulate her cycle, but she had thought it would also protect her after their tryst backstage. She had been very upset that it wouldn't work now that she needed it, but luckily, a solution had been worked out quickly.

Zakuro took her own pill, just as a safety precaution. She wasn't sure if spilling seed into her would do anything, but it never hurt to be careful, and now she would not have any unpleasant surprises. When Mint emerged from the shower to eat her breakfast, Zakuro went for hers, and once that was over, she asked Mint what she would like to do that day, since they both had the day off.

“I don't know,” Mint replied. “Did you have anything in mind for the day?”

“Well,” replied Zakuro with a wolfish grin, “you could give me a private performance.”

Mint blushed, flattered that Zakuro would want to watch her dance on their off time. “I'd be happy to perform for you,” she replied before taking a sip of tea.

“Transformed and naked, of course,” Zakuro added, causing Mint to nearly choke on her tea.

“Wh-what?” she asked, once she had regained her composure. Zakuro was still smiling that wicked smile.

“You heard me,” she replied, her grin only growing as she spoke. “Come on, don't you want to give me the best show possible?”

Whenever Zakuro looked at her like that, Mint really didn't take much convincing. She knew, at the end of the day, that she would do anything for the older girl, no matter what her request may be. And if she wanted to see her perform like that, then Mint didn't think she was in any position to deny her that, standing up and transforming. They moved to the living room after that, where Zakuro sat on the couch to watch Mint dance.

Mint removed her costume nervously, setting it aside before she put on music and began to run through one of her favorite routines, mixing in bits from others that she liked, until she had an impressive medley of all of her favorite dances. She would turn sometimes, without even realizing she was doing it until it was done, giving Zakuro very erotic views that she did not give to her normal audience. Naturally, her lover did not complain at all, applauding every now and then to show her appreciation.

Everything was going rather well until Mint began to feel a slight pressure in her bladder that started growing very rapidly after that. She hadn't had anything to drink besides her tea, and she hadn't had the tea that long ago, so it didn't make sense that she already have to pee so soon, especially since she had gone right before her shower. But her bladder was already beginning to ache, as if she had been waiting for much longer than she actually had. As she danced, her bladder grew more and more full until she knew that she wouldn't be able to comfortably dance for much longer.

Finally, her need won out over her pride, and she stopped dancing and paused the music, saying, “I'm sorry, I'll be right back...” Blushing, she headed for the bathroom, only to find that the door would not budge. It was locked, and she turned around to see Zakuro standing behind her, smirking and dangling the key just above where Mint could reach, snatching them away if she got too close.

“Wondering why it's so bad?” she asked. “I put a little something in your tea to make sure something like this would happen. I wanted to have a little bit more fun with you today.”

“But...please let in,” said Mint, unable to believe what she was hearing. Zakuro just laughed and shook her head, and Mint scrambled to think of a solution to her problem, before remembering that she was still transformed. Calling forth her arrow to blast down the door, she heard Zakuro laughing even harder.

“We had everything in the apartment renovated and reinforced, remember?” she asked. “There's no way an attack from you, or any other Mew or alien, could do anything to that door. You're stuck out here, little birdie.”

There was a moment of hesitation, as Mint realized just how much she was at Zakuro's mercy, and then just how much she didn't truly mind, and then she finally said, “What does the big, bad wolf want with her little birdie?”

“Hmm, let's see,” said Zakuro, as she guided Mint back to the living room. She really seemed to think on it before she said, “I want you to pleasure me orally.” Before giving Mint a chance to reply, she transformed and pulled off her shorts, sitting down on the cock and presenting her erection to Mint.

Gasping, Mint said, “B-but...you're so....! Surely I'll choke on that!” Her face was red with humiliation.

“Now, now,” said Zakuro, “I don't expect you to be able to deep throat or anything like that. But I'm sure you'll be able to put that pretty little mouth of your to good use even without that.”

Nodding, Mint got down, kneeling on the floor before her alpha. She barely managed to stretch her jaws open enough to take the tip into her mouth, suckling at it, and she could not fit the whole of her hands around the shaft. Still, she gave it her best effort, hoping that she could make Zakuro come quickly so that she would be able to go pee soon, and she started stroking up and down while she worked at the tip with her mouth.

Her bladder ached almost as badly as it had when she woke up that morning, and that encouraged her to keep at it, licking and sucking at Zakuro's thick, throbbing member while she worked her hand up and down. Zakuro moaned in appreciation and that, combined with feeling just how hard she was, made Mint begin to feel a bit aroused herself. It was hard to pleasure her lover and _not_ feel her own desires growing, and she fidgeted with that and her growing need to pee.

It was getting so bad that she wasn't sure she would be able to last, but she was getting so horny that she hardly cared anymore, and more than anything, she wanted to pleasure herself in some way. Finally, she gave into that and tried to drop one of her hands between her legs to touch herself, but Zakuro stopped her.

“What do you think you're doing?” she scolded. “Keep your hand up here.”

Groaning in frustration, Mint went back to work, redoubling her efforts, working her hands up and down quicker as she teased the head with her tongue, hoping that she could make Zakuro come soon, both because she was going to wet herself if she didn't go soon, and because she wanted to pleasure herself so badly that she could hardly stand it.

When Zakuro finally go close, she grabbed hold of Mint's head to hold her still, fucking her mouth for a moment as she pushed herself toward her release, and then, at last, she came. She continued to hold Mint still to try to make her swallow all of her seed, but it was too much for the girl to handle, and it wasn't long before she was coughing violently, the rest of it spilling down the front of her chest. Zakuro gave her a moment to catch her breath, pulling out of her mouth and admiring how well she was doing, keeping up with this.

“Can...can I please go pee now?” asked Mint, her breathing ragged and her voice soft.

“You have a choice,” replied Zakuro. “You can either go pee or you can ride your alpha's cock.”

That was a harder choice than it should have been for Mint. She knew that she needed to go, _now_ , but it was so very hard not to want Zakuro so much right now, and what if the offer expired while she was gone? Could she manage to hold it long enough to fuck her girlfriend, like she had that morning? Luck had been on her side then, and she wanted her so much that she couldn't really listen to reason, or the nagging from her bladder. Her mind was made up and she nodded, softly saying, “I think I'll take the latter.”

“I thought you might say that,” replied Zakuro with a smirk, and she sat back while Mint climbed on top of her, impaling herself on her cock. Immediately, she was moaning pathetically while Zakuro softly groaned, not having to do anything as Mint frantically rode her, grinding against her with desperately, both from arousal and from actual desperation. She could see the strain in Mint's face as she worked toward her orgasm and fought off her bladder, and it was absolutely gorgeous.

She could feel the throbbing of her very full bladder, but she barely registered it as she lost herself in pleasure. She was only vaguely aware of the fact that she needed to hurry because of that as she struggled to bring herself and her girlfriend to climax, grinding down on her cock with more ferocity than she had ever shown before. Bouncing up and down as she fucked Zakuro with all she had, she could feel her orgasm not that far off, teasing her as she reached for it. She needed it so badly, and she needed it soon, but it would not be able to come soon enough.

Even so, she still thought she was home free when she felt herself reaching her climax at long last, pleasure washing over her, and she could feel that she had Zakuro there as well. She felt herself spasming around Zakuro as her girlfriend's cock erupted inside of her, but this time, she was a bit too late. Her bladder was too full to withstand the force of her orgasm, and even as she came, she lost completely control of herself and could not stop herself as she began to pee all over the both of them.

The contents of her bladder gushed out with more force than Zakuro's come, emptying out and causing such amazing relief, combined with her orgasm, that Mint forgot to be humiliated until the pleasure from both finally began to subside, and by then, the two of them were both soaked. Her face went red with humiliation as Zakuro smirked up at her, looking like she would devour her, if she could.

“You dirty little birdie,” she chided. “I can't believe you made a mess like that! You're going to have to be punished, you know.” There was a glint in her eyes as she squeezed Mint's ass and said, “How about a spanking? Or we could try some tickle torture.” Mint yelped as she pulled one of her tail feathers, before discarding it and teasing at her hole with a finger.

“Or,” she said, “I could take your virginity back here, and I could do it so roughly that you won't be able to sit for a week at least. But, no, I think I have a better idea.” With that, she grabbed hold of both of Mint's cheeks to make sure that she couldn't get away, and then she relaxed and began to empty her own bladder.

“What are you-” Mint started, and then a look of both disgust and pleasure crossed her face as she realized what was happening. Her eyes widened, and though she didn't want to enjoy it as much as she did, she found herself moaning as Zakuro's warm piss filled her up. In the end, her expression shifted to one of pure pleasure, and she gave herself over to Zakuro completely, just as she always did.

When Zakuro had completely emptied her bladder inside of Mint, she said, “Now that I've finished marking your insides as my territory, I think we could both use a bath. Let's go!” She didn't pull out of Mint, and instead lifted her up with Mint's legs wrapped around her, holding her steady as she carried her off to the bathroom. She was still hard, and she still had so much in mind for their day together. The performance had only been the beginning, an appetizer, and she was sure that she would have a lot more fun fucking her girlfriend silly for the rest of the day.

And, judging from the way Mint beamed at her when they settled into the tub together, she didn't think her little birdie would complain at all.

 


End file.
